This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various antenna types are used in the automotive industry, including aerial AM/FM antennas, patch antennas, etc. Antennas for automotive use are commonly positioned on the vehicle's roof, hood, or trunk lid to help ensure that the antenna has an unobstructed view overhead or towards the zenith.
By way of example, antenna assemblies typically include a protective cover for sealing and encasing the electrical components on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board, in turn, is commonly fixed with screws to a die cast chassis or body of the antenna assembly. The body and cover are then installed, for example, to the vehicle roof. A rubber seal may be used to fill the gap or space between the protective cover and the vehicle roof.
At the assembly plant in which antenna assemblies are installed to the vehicles, it is common for the different styles and colors of the protective covers to be kept together in one place in order to install those covers at the same station. To achieve a zero-gap “look” between the antenna's cover and the roof of the vehicle, a unique antenna cover has to be designed to fit each specific vehicle roof curvature. This results in logistical issues as well as issues with installation of the correct antenna to the intended vehicle.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.